Resident Evil: Novo Letargo
by Jess-G-Potter
Summary: Após os incidentes em Harvardville, Leon e Claire, têm suas vidas alteradas.Onde agora, há outras pessoas em julgo, e cabe a eles protege-los. Tanto como a si mesmos.
1. Prólogo

_**Resident Evil – Novo letargo**_

_**Resumo:**__ Após os incidentes em Harvardville, Leon e Claire, têm suas vidas alteradas. A "normalidade" entra em "ação" em suas rotinas, transformando-os em cidadãos comuns. Mas por um contratempo do acaso, um novo pesadelo surge em suas vidas. Onde agora, há outras pessoas em julgo, e cabe a eles protege-los. Tanto como a si mesmos._

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

______________________________

A manhã que nascera luzente, não demonstrava em seu aspecto, o clima frio daquela parte da costa. Os raios fracos em calor do astro rei, batiam sobre a água do oceano ao longe, refletindo-se em toda parte. Os pinheiros ainda verdes naquela época do ano se balançavam devido à brisa, gélida, do vento.

Sentado na poltrona, em frente a grande janela de traves brancas, Leon admirava a calmaria e a plenitude ao seu redor. Sua casa ainda estava presa a um silêncio atípico, em se tratando de ser àquela hora em especial. Um horário tumultuado, mesmo sendo este dia, um sábado. Suspirou, e deixou escapar um breve sorriso dos lábios.

Sua vida se tornara muito diferente, quando tivera fim o pesadelo causado pela Umbrella. Não obstante, devia em parte, sua família ao desastre de Raccoon City. Conhecera por médio disto, a sua mulher. E o resto, fora advento do ocorrido.

Agora não era mais aquele novato da R.P.D., o qual se transformara em uma peça chave do governo. Era apenas, Leon S. Kennedy, um pai de família e marido "comum". Com todas as atribuições de tais cargos.

Sorriu mais uma vez, deixando-se invadir por um sentimento pleno. Passara por coisas terríveis em sua vida, e gostava do rumo que ela tomara. Muito embora, aquela tranquilidade toda, viesse com efeitos colaterais. Sentia-se entediado às vezes, mas não que sentisse falta dos "zumbis", das criaturas macabras, e da vasta compilação de vírus que conhecera. Mas de certo, sentia falta de algo, o qual ele não sabia explicar exatamente.

Logo, os ruídos do qual estranhara não ouvir, tão pouco, enchera seus ouvidos. Os latidos dos cães de seu filho mais novo ajudavam a aprofundar o entoado de sons. A voz doce e melodiosa da esposa viera a seguir dando instruções aos filhos, e prontamente Leon sentiu-se na vontade de se juntar a eles.

E fora o que fizera.

Levantou-se da poltrona, e andou lentamente até a cozinha, de onde saía um aroma ótimo de café recém coado. Da porta, podia ver com precisão os três ocupantes do cômodo. Serena, sua filha mais velha sentava-se no banquinho rente ao balcão, logo após servir-se de cereal de frutas. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos numa trança, e contrastava-se perfeitamente bem, com o azul profundo de seus olhos.

Depressa seu olhar, mudara de foco. Logan agitava uma bolinha laranja, em suas mãos. Tentando inutilmente fazer com que Luci, a cadela da raça pastor alemão, se agitasse um pouco. Mas pelo visto, ela não queria brincadeiras. Do outro lado, Claire, sorria observando o pequeno de cabelos castanhos, e olhos cinzentos.

Leon se atentou mais na figura da esposa. Claire ficava mais bela com o passar dos anos. Seus olhos continuavam os mesmos, celestes, e transmitiam uma imensidão por eles. Adquirira além desses atributos, uma postura distinta após a maternidade, mais séria, responsável. No entanto, não perdera a espontaneidade de antes.

Continuava sendo a _sua_ Claire.

- Vamos Luci, pegue! – exclamou Logan, jogando a bolinha, mas o animal continuava quieto a olhar para ele. – Ela não quer brincar... – concluiu triste.

- Você é tão chato que nem seus cães gostam de brincar com você. – apontou a garota loira, engolindo em seguida um pouco de cereal.

- Oh, Serena, não diga isso! – repreendeu Claire, reparando somente naquele momento, a presença do marido.

O homem caminhou até o filho, e depois de beijar a esposa rapidamente, içou o garoto no ar, pegando-o no colo. Sentou Logan, na parte vazia do balcão. Sorriu a ele, passando a mãos sobre sua cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos lisos.

- Sabe bem porque Luci anda quieta ultimamente, não é mesmo? – indagou Leon.

- Sei, é porque ela vai ter filhotinhos! Mas ainda vai demorar muito? – retorquiu o menino.

- Não muito, você vai ver... – respondera o policial, voltando-se novamente para a mulher. – Acordaram cedo, hoje.

- Temos que sair o mais cedo que conseguirmos, lembra-se? – disse Claire, passando por ele com uma xícara de café, a qual estendeu a Leon.

- Ah, mas é claro que me lembro... Seu trabalho e... O aniversário do Aaron. – comentou e Serena se enrubesceu.

- Tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco? Pode mudar de ideia, meu amor. – insistiu a mulher de cabelos castanhos, e... "Sorriso tentador" completou ele em seu pensamento.

- Você sabe que esses eventos, não são pra mim, Claire. Vão se divertir mais sem minha companhia, posso garantir isso. – respondeu, e ela aproximou-se dele, revirando os grandes orbes azuis.

- Anda muito antisocial, Leon... – disse passando um dos braços em volta do pescoço dele, que largou a xícara em cima do mármore. Olhou para as crianças e apenas Logan permanecia por ali, entretido em animar Luci.

A mulher sorrira de modo malicioso, e Leon, a estreitou contra seu corpo. Encaixou suas mãos na cintura fina de Claire, e ela completou o laço em seu pescoço, passando o outro braço. Em seguida, o homem, beijou-lhe os lábios, numa carícia quente e doce. Ela fechou os olhos, entregando-se plenamente àquele beijo. Leon pousou a mão imensa e máscula em sua nuca, induzindo-a a abraçá-lo fortemente enquanto, com ardor, devorava-lhe a boca.

Um desejo inexprimível a tomou, rivalizando com as batidas frenéticas de seu coração e fazendo-a esquecer-se mais uma vez, de que seu filho pequeno estava ali.

Quando, ofegantes, se separaram, ele ficara a se perguntar o motivo de terem se afastado, já que a ideia de que lhes faltava ar, passara bem longe de sua mente. Claire apontou, corada, ao menininho agachado perto do balcão. Por sorte, não vira nada. Logan estava muito atencioso à cadela.

Os dois riram, e Leon voltou a beijá-la, mas desta vez de forma mais moderada. A paixão que sentia por ela, crescera de repente ultrapassando todos os seus limites, e não poderia ser retirada tão facilmente de si. Muito menos o amor que devotava a ela.

Antes, nunca poderia imaginar-se assim: louco de amores por alguém. Mas agora, tudo isso lhe parecia muito correto. Já não se imaginava sem Claire, ou sem seus filhos. Todos eles contribuíram para mudá-lo de certa maneira. De formas sucintas, ou não. Ele não era mais o mesmo.

**N/A: Minha primeira fic Resident Evil, como não há muitos autores dessa saga com meu shipper preferido, eu mesma resolvi escrever. Leon e Claire, são MARA! Espero que gostem, e que alguém leia e comente kkk. **

**Beijos.**


	2. Capítulo um: Trivialidades do diadia

**- Capítulo 1 -**

- Tem certeza de que pode consertar?

A voz de Claire, demonstrara além de sua brandura comum, também um misto de divertimento e desafio. Ela rira, quando o marido a olhara "feio", por cima dos ombros, ignorando a ironia maior de sua indagação. Leon ergueu a sobrancelha, e limpou as mãos sujas num amontoado de estopa.

Já estava há muito tempo ali – a manhã toda, julgou sem ao menos consultar ao relógio – no afã de consertar o carro de Claire. Embora entendesse escassamente de motores, aquele em especial, dava-lhe um pouco de trabalho. Talvez, isso se devesse a sua falta de conhecimentos sobre o que fazia.

- É claro que posso consertar! – afirmou ele, com convicção. – Da última vez, Terry, o "consertou", nos cobrou os olhos da cara, e o problema voltou pior.

- Tudo bem, Leon, se diz que pode dar um jeito, eu confio em você. – sorriu a ele, que voltou a olhar para o interior do capô aberto, mas voltou em segundos a olhar para a mulher. – Achei que precisasse se alimentar, já que só tomou café puro esta manhã. Você não é uma máquina, precisa comer. – emendou mostrando a ele um pratinho em cima da mesinha na varanda. – O que vai fazer sem mim por uma tarde inteira, hum? Vai morrer de fome. – Leon parou o que fazia, e a encarou divertido.

- Não tenho quatro anos, Claire, e não vai me convencer a ir, tentando meu estômago dessa maneira. – comentou rindo.

Ela sorrira, desviando em seguida, seus olhos e atenção do marido, pois avistara Logan bem perto do píer, de madeira. O garotinho havia se abaixado, e deitado no chão, e passava a mão sobre a água fria. Enfiando às vezes quase o braço inteiro dentro do lago. Thor se agitava e latia ao lado do pequeno. O cão deitava-se, em posição de caçada e levantava-se num salto, para em seguida, recomeçar tudo novamente.

A mulher andara alguns passos à frente, e protegeu os olhos da claridade. Leon, que ficara falando sozinho, virou-se para ver pelo que fora trocado, e sorriu, voltando ao "trabalho".

- Logan! – chamou Claire, e o filho a encarara de longe. – O que eu disse sobre ficar no píer sozinho?

- Mas não to sozinho... – protestou ele, rindo.

- Sem graçinhas, rapazinho. Volte pra cá, agora mesmo! – falou a mulher, firmemente, escondendo o sorriso.

Logan se levantou, e fez um aceno breve para que Thor o seguisse. Prontamente, ele pulou, e abanava o rabo enquanto andava junto ao menino. O garoto se aproximou dos pais, suas bochechas estavam coradas. Claire, se abaixou, ficando na mesma altura do filho.

- Oh, olhe só para você, todo sujinho e molhado... – disse, ajeitando o casaco vermelho, dele. – Não deveria estar mexendo na água fria, você acabou de se curar de um resfriado!

- Eu iria pescar com as mãos, que nem os ursos, mamãe... – explicou.

- Não vai pegar nenhum salmão por ali, campeão. – brincou Leon. – Mas quem sabe quando a temporada de pesca começar, eu o leve pra uma aventura de verdade... Mas isso, claro, com a autorização da mamãe. – ambos a olharam, pedindo consentimento.

Seria impossível negar-lhes alguma coisa, ainda mais se tratando de um passeio daquela estirpe. Por mais que se esmerasse, e mantivesse a paz na pequena cidade em que morava, Leon tinha pouco tempo para os filhos. Logan, em especial, o qual necessitava mais da atenção paterna.

- Permissão concedida, oficial Kennedy! E você, moçinho, vem comigo já... – falou estendo a mão ao pequeno, que suspirou chateado.

**XXX**

Pouco depois do meio dia, Claire, já havia ajeitado tudo para passar a tarde fora, junto aos filhos. Ficaria um pouco na festa, iria até o escritório e depois, voltaria para casa. Tinha muito que fazer, visto que a ONG que chefiava, não andava sem sua constante participação. Não era uma grande organização como o "TerraSave", mas requeria toda a sua dedicação. Em todas as partes do planeta, haveria pessoas mal intencionadas e caberia a outros com ideais melhores tentar amenizar e contrabalançar os lados.

Não muito, a perspectiva de ter uma noite a dois, ao lado de Leon, a instigava a querer que o dia passasse voando. Não desfrutavam de momentos assim – sozinhos – havia algum tempo. No entanto, a falta deles, não deixava o casamento monótono, ou frio.

"Muito pelo contrário...", pensou ela, descendo as escadas, levando a mochila de Logan nas mãos.

Lá fora, o menino se despedia dos cães, enquanto Serena, observava o pai que colocava as mochilas dela – uma em especial cheia de brinquedos – dentro do carro. Com seus poucos anos, a menina, mostrava-se bastante madura para sua idade. Tinha oito anos, mas suas atitudes às vezes se confundiam com as de um adulto. Era muito esperta, e perspicaz. Herdara algumas das qualidades marcantes dos pais, era notório.

Claire se aproximara do marido, e entregou a pequena mochila verde a ele. Em seguida, colocou suas próprias coisas dentro do carro. Olhou no relógio, e ainda não estavam atrasados. Fato que a aliviara um pouco, pois detestava chegar aos seus compromissos atrasada. Ainda mais tendo pessoas que dependiam de sua pontualidade.

- Vamos crianças, já está na hora. – disse ela, e Serena levantou-se num salto. Voltou-se para Leon, e sorriu, vendo-o abraçar a filha.

- Tchau, papai. – disse a menina, entrando no carro.

- Até mais, querida. – respondeu o homem, encarando agora à pequena figura de Logan.

- Promete que vai cuidar bem dos meus amigos? – perguntou, referindo-se aos cães.

- Eu prometo, sim. Não se preocupe com isso, eles vão me fazer companhia. – sorriu, e abaixou-se para abraçar o pequeno, que acenou, antes de entrar no veículo.

O policial se afastou. E suspirou.

- Agente se vê a noitinha... – Claire, falou abraçando ao marido pela cintura, beijando-o levemente nos lábios.

- Estou ansioso. – respondeu, erguendo de leve a sua sobrancelha. – E vê se não vai se meter em encrencas com o prefeito. Afinal, não quero ter que prendê-la. – acrescentou, Leon, num tom divertido.

- Vou tentar, mas ele que não me provoque!

- É sério, Claire... O prefeito Keenan não está satisfeito com o projeto de ajuda humanitária de sua ONG.

- Ele não está satisfeito com nada que possa contrariá-lo. – passou o dedo pelo nariz reto de Leon, e riu. - Eu sei me cuidar, fique tranquilo.

A mulher, abrira a porta do carro, e antes lançou um olhar apaixonado ao marido. Leon se preocupava muito e sem necessidade. O prefeito era um homem arrogante e mesquinho, mas nada faria contra ela, era covarde demais para tentar. Sorriu e piscou a ao loiro, sentando-se no banco do motorista. Leon se apoiou na porta, e fitou as crianças.

- Não se esqueçam do cinto de segurança, isso vale para você também, Sra. Kennedy.

Ela sorriu, forçadamente, e pegou o cinto afivelando-o, rapidamente. Voltou-se para Leon, e ainda mostrava o mesmo sorrisinho compelido quando partiu.

**XXX**

Fortville era uma cidade tranquila e acolhedora. Seus moradores viviam em geral da pesca marítima, e do comércio em geral. O requinte da arquitetura colonial estava presente em quase todos os prédios na grande avenida, ou nos bairros mais afastados do centro.

A população local não chegava aos quatro mil habitantes. Nem de longe tinham a agitação e o tumulto de Nova York, ou qualquer outra grande metrópole. Era o lugar perfeito para começar uma nova vida. Cada canto exalava paz e serenidade.

Fora exatamente isso que Claire pesara quando vira no catálogo de casas, aquela a qual residia. Parecia perfeito, e se _tornara_ perfeito. Aquela pitoresca cidadezinha se transformara em seu lar, e mais tarde o lar de seus filhos...

Acenou para algumas pessoas no trajeto até a casa de Susan. Pelo retrovisor, via os sorrisos contentes de Serena e Logan. Cada qual com seu contentamento. Ambos iriam se divertir muito com os amigos na festa de aniversário.

Atravessou a alameda, e no final da rua, avistara a residência da amiga. Desde que chegara a Fortville, Claire encontrara na professora primária, uma grande amiga. Tim, o marido de Susan, era o chefe dos bombeiros. A relação que tinha com Leon, não era nada mais que cordial. Pois os dois supostamente, "disputavam" à predileção da população.

"Uma disputa acirrada" refletiu a mulher.

Avançou mais com o carro, e o estacionou rente à calçada de pedras uniformes. O barulho na casa dos Memphis era grande e festivo. E já contagiava a ela, e as crianças. Aquela tarde tinha tudo para ser agradável.

Claire desceu primeiro, e ajudou Logan a fazer o mesmo. Serena como apetecia ser independente, não aceitara a ajuda da mãe, que sorrira, segundos depois, meneando a cabeça a esmo. A menina poderia se portar independente e crescida, em certas ocasiões, mas sempre corria para seus braços quando a carência, ou o fato de ainda ser uma criança pesava em sua rotina.

Abriu o porta malas, e retirou os pertences guardados por Leon mais cedo. Entregou a bolsa a Serena, que já se dirigia rumo à entrada dos fundos. Pos a mochila do menino em suas costas, e pegou os embrulhos de presentes. Tivera que comprar dois, pois além da indecisão quanto o que dariam a Aaron, Serena, quisera presenteá-lo em especial.

Quando finalmente Claire, conseguira chegar ao quintal – isto sem derrubar tudo que levava nos braços – Logan parou de caminhar, e tentava alcançar sua mochila, desequilibrando assim, a sua mãe.

- Filho, pare com isso! – ralhou ela.

- Quero meu vídeo game pra mostrar pro Aaron. – murmurou manhoso.

- Espere um minuto, sim?

O garotinho parou em seu intento, e bufou. Seu modo de se zangar parecia-se muito com o de Leon. O mesmo brilho de frustração cintilava nos olhos de tom igual. Se não fossem os cabelos escuros de Logan, seria a mesma coisa de ver o ex-R.P.D., aborrecido.

**XXX**

"_Hospital Psiquiátrico de Fortville"_

A plaqueta borrada e enferrujada, mostrava a ele que as condições daquele lugar não eram tão boas quantos os papéis mostravam. Fato este, que ressaltava a idéia de que há muito tempo o dinheiro público não era investido naquela paragem. Imaginou o prédio por dentro, certamente, era bem pior. Não obstante, servia como fachada para suas ambições e sua ínfima curiosidade seria sanada, pois veria com seus próprios olhos a que par andava a situação.

O carro negro, de pintura luzente, atravessou os portões de ferro guardados por um homem carrancudo e sem atrativos, e facilmente chegara até a entrada do hospital, passando pelas frondosas árvores que ladeavam o caminho esburacado.

A frente branca do prédio, estava descascada, e muitas das janelas frontais, perderam suas dobradiças e pendiam-se desengonçadas para os lados. As heras se misturavam a outras plantas, as quais, na função de parasitas, sugaram toda a sua vida, secando-as totalmente. Deixando nada além de um marrom mórbido. Formulavam mesmo um cenário "louco" e de descaso.

O segurança de terno preto e semblante fechado, abrira a porta do veículo imponente...

Já era chegada à hora de ver suas criações. O fruto de seus investimentos.

Abriu um sorriso sardônico quando saíra do carro, revelando-se na claridade da tarde. Seus cabelos penteados para trás, exibiam alguns fios brancos. Seus olhos castanhos e ferozes mostravam determinação. Se tudo correra como planejara, muito em breve livrar-se-ia de muito do que o incomodava, além de gerar um lucro acima de sua expectativa.

Aqueles experimentos haviam sido testados uma vez. Cientistas fracassaram, uma corporação poderosa caíra. Mas ele não padeceria como seus antecessores. Ele não queria intencionalmente criar armas biológicas, mas o T-Vírus, seria seu passaporte para algo que acreditava ser grandioso... E para os milhares de dólares que encheriam seus cofres.

**XXX**

Assim que Claire se despedira dos filhos, e os recomendara uma lista imensa de "deveres", ela se dirigira para o escritório no centro da cidade. Chegara lá em minutos, pois as ruas estavam mais vazias que o normal, visto que muitos dos cidadãos aproveitavam o calor de outras partes do país, e do mundo.

Subia agora as escadas, segurando um copo de plástico com o logo branco e verde ilustrando uma xícara fumegante de café, transbordando de capuccino. Na outra mão, trazia alguns papéis.

Embaixo de onde funcionava sua ONG, havia um Cyber Café, aonde se serviam quitutes maravilhosos e o único capuccino que seu estômago suportava.

Passou a bolsa grande, pelo pescoço, e se desviara da plantinha suspensa na entrada. Leon a odiava, pois perdera as contas de quantas vezes, batera com a cabeça nela. Claire sorrira, se lembrando da última vez. Fora divertido e rendera ao policial, um "galo" enorme na testa.

Caminhou devagar, e entre um gole e outro, abrira a porta pintada de azul. Mary Talbot, sua assistente estava ao telefone, e sorriu, quando a avistara. Sua mesinha na recepção estava lotada de coisas: pastas, petições, abaixo-assinados, e... Plantas... Muitos vasos de plantas. A universitária se juntara a ela, depois de não ser aceita no Greenpace, e era uma amante fervorosa da natureza.

A jovem desligara o telefone, e voltara-se para Claire.

- Boa tarde! – saudou a moça de cabelos loiros e mechas coloridas_._

- Boa tarde, Mary... Como andam as coisas por aqui?

- Calmas e tediosas, estava falando isso pra minha mãe agorinha mesmo. Não há nenhuma grande coisa para fazermos aqui hoje, por que não vamos pra casa? – sugeriu sorrindo, mostrando seu aparelho.

- Eu acabei de chegar! – gargalhou Claire. – E nós não podemos dormir no ponto.

- Sei... Sei. Ainda mais quando temos um político sacana no poder. – ergueu a sobrancelha fina, e fizera uma careta de asco.

- Falando nele, o que temos hoje do nosso "querido" prefeito Keenan? – perguntou se dirigindo para sua mesa, no lado oposto. Deixou sua bolsa, pendurada na cadeira, e sentou-se nela.

Mary a encarou, e sua veia cômica desaparecera. Suas faces alegres tornaram-se um tanto rígidas e apreensivas. Ela suspirou, antes de recomeçar a falar.

- Bem... O assessor dele esteve aqui esta manhã, foi claro e direto. Nenhumas das acusações procedem, e a fábrica na estrada não vai parar de funcionar.

- Malditos! – exclamou Claire, irritada. Por pouco não apertara o copo de plástico que segurava nas mãos. – Keenan pensa que pode fazer o que bem entende com nossa cidade, e conseguinte com as pessoas. Sim, ele tem poder e dinheiro, mas não é o dono de tudo por aqui!

- Verdade. – concordou a moça. – Mas, Claire... O que vamos fazer agora?

- Continuar com nossos projetos. E principalmente, com nossas investigações. Meu informante ainda não mandou nada?- Nada chegou endereçado a você... – respondeu e a outra expirou o ar dos pulmões.

- Esse sujeitinho está me tirando do sério. Eu ainda vou descobrir o que ele anda fazendo, no mais tardar eu saberei de tudo e ele vai pagar por suas falcatruas. A mim, Darin Keenan não engana.


End file.
